ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled The Resolution of Inflammation in Health and Disease, organized by Drs. Catherine Godson, Ira Tabas and Mauro Perretti. The conference will be held March 24 - 28, 2018 at the Royal Dublin Society in Dublin, Ireland. Inflammation and its resolution are critical to effective host defense and tissue homeostasis. There is a steady increase in the recognition that the effective resolution of inflammation is dynamically regulated through cellular responses to endogenously generated mediators. Ineffective resolution of inflammatory responses likely contributes to the pathogenesis of numerous prevalent conditions including atherosclerosis, arthritis and diabetes. Unresolved chronic inflammation may lead to fibrosis and eventual organ failure. Whereas anti- inflammatory therapeutic approaches are conventional, a growing consensus based on experimental data suggests that an alternative approach may be to mimic agonism of resolution. The aim of this meeting is to enhance our understanding of the molecular mechanisms which underpin the effective resolution of inflammation and how these may fail in aging and disease. Specifically, it seeks to: 1) Encourage dialog between those working in areas where the potential of mimicry of resolution of inflammation might play an under-appreciated role; 2) Consolidate data from diverse mediators that promote resolution; 3) Contribute to the education and training of graduate students, fellows and faculty. These discussions will provide a multidisciplinary community with insight into physiologic processes underpinning resolution and potential mimicry of such processes for therapeutic gain in pathological conditions. The assembly of such expertise focused on the resolution of inflammation is an unprecedented opportunity to advance the field. It is anticipated that outcomes of this meeting will include the dissemination of new scientific knowledge, the discussion of new models and methodologies, the education of graduate students and fellows in the state-of-the-art and promoting synergistic collaborations between clinicians, basic researchers and industrial partners which will accelerate the translation of research findings.